


de luce lucem

by Uniko



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Blade!Prompto, Driver!Noctis, Gunblade User Prompto, M/M, Prompto is Ontos, Spoilers for both series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 09:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16808314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uniko/pseuds/Uniko
Summary: Noctis wanted a friend and he got it one day when climbing the trees of the royal garden's. Now he has his very own Blade (that so does not look like an actual blade) that calls himself an Aegis.His life was never the same again.'Inspecting him he noticed that the crystal he had found was on the others chest and was used as a sort of pin to keep up a dark navy blue cape even though it was physically attached to the others body. Underneath the other wore a skin tight muscle shirt that stopped just above his belly button and ---“Why are you wearing such short shorts?” Noctis asked curiously, head tilted to the side staring at the shorts that were just a tad short of half the others thighs.“T-That’s!!” The other exclaimed in embarrassment. The red of the other’s face drew attention the amount of freckles the other had. “That’s not important!”'





	de luce lucem

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Anniversary FFXV /and/ Xenoblade Chronicles 2!!
> 
> So Prompto as Ontos how bout that.
> 
> Don't expect quick updates also I'll probably keep these chapters short.

Noctis grinned as his hands gripped at the bark of a tree in the royal gardens of the citadel. Dad and Iggy both always tried to tell him not climb, that it was dangerous. Well! He was five years old and he can too climb the trees without getting hurt.

Sticking his tongue out a little in concentration he pulled himself up to the first branch. See he could totally do it. Letting out a little laugh he steadily made his way up the tree before poking his head out of the leaves a little to make sure no one was coming around. 

When he made sure no one was he leaned back against the trunk of the tree and sighed in happiness. 

He knew it was wrong but sometimes he just needed to get away. He was only five years old and everyone treated him like he was some little adult. It was frustrating all he wanted was someone who wouldn’t treat him as Prince Noctis but just Noctis! He wanted a friend that wouldn’t see him as some responsibility or job.

Sniffing a little Noctis closed his eyes a little and moved his arms a little bumping his hand into something hard. Blinking a little his eyes moved to what he hit in the hollow next to branch a little away from him.

The color blue was the first thing that caught his eye. The second was the shape.

“Is it… a crystal?” Noctis asked himself as he peered closer. His dad had allowed him once to go near the Crystal they housed in the citadel. Ever since that day he was banned and his father was always getting a hard look on his face whenever he asked to visit.

Technically the crystal belonged to his father and ever since Noctis saw it he wanted one of his own. Sure this one was small and shaped like a cross (something he once saw in a history book Ignis made him read) but if it was just in a tree it just had to mean it didn’t belong to anyone!

Mind made up he made to pick up the crystal thoughts of hiding it in his room away from his father suddenly flying away as soon as his hand touched it and a bright light radiated from it. Shocked Noctis made a sound of distress as he suddenly was falling out of the tree.

_ Maybe Dad and Ignis were right _ , was his thought as he was quickly going to reach the ground. 

Before he could though skinny but firm pale arms wrapped around him and Noctis found himself suddenly dizzy as he was quickly moved away from the ground and tumbling a little. Looking up at his savior he was first caught by the violet eyes and high tech monocle visor of the man who saved him. 

Inspecting him he noticed that the crystal he had found was on the others chest and was used as a sort of pin to keep up a dark navy blue cape even though it was physically attached to the others body. Underneath the other wore a skin tight muscle shirt that stopped just above his belly button and ---

“Why are you wearing such short shorts?” Noctis asked curiously, head tilted to the side staring at the shorts that were just a tad short of half the others thighs.

“T-That’s!!” The other exclaimed in embarrassment. The red of the other’s face drew attention the amount of freckles the other had. “That’s not important!”

Noctis rose one eyebrow in the way only a prince could really do.

“A-Anyway! You are the one who has summoned me from my core crystal. I am… well… I don’t quite have a name at the moment. But as my driver you could totally give me one!” The man said nervously.

Noctis? Name something? Gladio always laughed at him about the names he gave stuff. So what if he named the baby bird he found Chirpy! Or the cat Mr. Fluffles! Somehow though he doesn't think this being would appreciate being named Mr. Fluffles.

“Uhm.. Are you sure?” Noctis asked shyly.

“Of course it would be an honor.” The man replied suddenly getting over his nervousness to grin at the other. 

“Ok uh… Well you were kinda quick saving me from the fall so how about…” He thought back to the language listens he had been in just before he escaped to the garden. “Promp...to?”

“Prompto… Prompto…” I think that’s perfect! I am Prompto the Aegis. Also your blade from this moment on.”

“Blade?”

“Mhmm! I can totally transfer power to you when we fight and you get an awesome weapon out of the deal too that we can both wield. I am a Gunblade Blade.”

“I-I’ve never heard of a Gunblade before…”

“Don’t worry little guy I’ll teach you. And then we can come up with combo moves and--” As the Blade continued on Noctis let a smile appear on his face.

A friend just for him… maybe the Astral’s do listen when he prays to them.

**Author's Note:**

> Some Affinity chart stuff Prompto would have would probably be Gun Mastery, Crit stuff, and Light Mastery. (Maybe an opposite of Girl Talk with Bro Talk?? lol) def have a photography mastery too hmmm so much i could do with him.
> 
> Also Prompto's cape has a hood and his arms also have braces on them!! Also knee high boots. All with a blue theme with veins of light blue light all on them!! His hair right now kinda looks like highschool promptos (noct will one day teach him the religion that is hair gel) the visor is to help him get more crit shots!! 
> 
> (also... .. while Prompto will probably not meet Pyra/Mythra or Malos... they are his siblings. Just think of that.)


End file.
